1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to wireless communication technologies and, more particularly, to a mobile phone and a location update method adapted for a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
In a communication system, a location area (LA) includes a plurality of cells and has an identification code (ID). All cells in the location area share the same LA ID. When a mobile phone frequently moves between two adjacent cells belonging to two adjacent location areas, the mobile phone frequently switches between the two adjacent location areas and thus frequently performs a location update. However, frequent location updates waste a lot of power of the mobile phone.